This patent is directed to a system and method for determining the size of a vessel, such as a blood vessel, and in particular to a system and method using the light transmitted to a sensor array that includes a pulsating component.
Systems and methods that identify artifacts, and in particular vessels, in the surgical field during a surgical procedure provide valuable information to the surgeon or surgical team. U.S. hospitals lose billions of dollars annually in unreimbursable costs because of inadvertent vascular damage during surgery. In addition, the involved patients face a mortality rate of up to 32%, and likely will require corrective procedures and remain in the hospital for an additional nine days, resulting in tens, if not hundreds, of thousands of dollars in added costs of care. Consequently, there is this significant value to be obtained from methods and systems that permit accurate determination of the presence of vessels, such as blood vessels, in the surgical field, such that these costs may be reduced or avoided.
Systems and methods that provide information regarding the presence of blood vessels in the surgical field are particularly important during minimally-invasive surgical procedures. Traditionally, surgeons have relied upon tactile sensation during surgical procedures both to identify blood vessels and to avoid inadvertent damage to these vessels. Because of the shift towards minimally-invasive procedures, including laparoscopic and robotic surgeries, surgeons have lost the ability to use direct visualization and the sense of touch to make determinations as to the presence of blood vessels in the surgical field. Consequently, surgeons must make the determination whether blood vessels are present in the surgical field based primarily on convention and experience. Unfortunately, anatomical irregularities frequently occur because of congenital anomalies, scarring from prior surgeries, and body habitus (e.g., obesity).
While the ability to determine the presence or absence of a vessel within the surgical field provides valuable advantages to the surgeon or surgical team and is of particular importance for minimally-invasive procedures where direct visualization and tactile methods of identification have been lost, the ability to characterize the identified vasculature provides additional important advantages. For example, it would be advantageous to provide information relating to the size of the vessel, such as the inner or outer diameter of the vessel. Size information is particularly relevant as the Food and Drug Administration presently approves, for example, thermal ligature devices to seal and cut vessels within a given size range, typically less than 7 mm in diameter for most thermal ligature devices. If a thermal ligature device is used to seal a larger blood vessel, then the failure rate for a seal thus formed may be as high as 19%.
In addition, it would be preferable to provide this information with minimal delay between vessel detection and vessel analysis, such that the information may be characterized as real-time. If considerable time is required for analysis, then at a minimum this delay will increase the time required to perform the procedure. In addition, the delay may increase surgeon fatigue, because the surgeon will be required to move at a deliberate pace to compensate for the delay between motion of the instrument and delivery of the information. Such delays may in fact hinder adoption of the system, even if the information provided reduces the risk of vascular injury.
Further, it would be advantageous to detect and analyze the vasculature without the need to use a contrast medium or agent. While the use of a contrast agent to identify vasculature has become conventional, the use of the agent still adds to the complexity of the procedure. The use of the agent may require additional equipment that would not otherwise be required, and increase the medical waste generated by the procedure. Further, the use of the contrast agent adds a risk of adverse reaction by the patient.
As set forth in more detail below, the present disclosure describes a surgical system including a system and method for determining vessel size embodying advantageous alternatives to the existing methods, which may provide for improved identification for avoidance or isolation of the vessel.